1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to spectacles frame, and more particularly to a shelter frame, wherein a retractable arm of the shelter frame is adapted for applying a retraction force between two shelter lenses to securely engage two lens holders at two outer sides of the lenses of the primary frame respectively so as to stably mount the shelter lenses in front of the lenses respectively.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, wearing eyeglasses is not only for people to see clearer, but also has become a symbol of personal style. Except for fashion eyeglasses, the consumer puts more emphasis on their function whether or not the eyeglasses are convenient and comfortable for the consumer to wear. Because of greater diversity and choice, the shelter frames have become more and more popular in our daily lives. People usually can choose different looks, and colors of their individual frames to match their outfits and destinations. Therefore, the wearer does not need to carry a pair of eyeglasses and a pair of sunglasses. However, most of the sunglasses clipping claws are made of metal; it may scratch the lenses of the primary eyeglasses when clipping on. Also, the wearer must use both hands to align and engage the conventional clip-on sunglasses on the primary eyeglasses in correct position. It is troublesome and dangerous for a wearer to use both hands to wear such clip-on sunglasses on the regular glasses while he or she is driving.
In order to solve the problem of the above mentioned clip-on sunglasses, the magnetic attachment has been recently introduced to the eyeglasses industry. A primary pair of magnet members is affixed on two side extensions of a primary spectacle frame. However, the users have to align two pairs of magnet members. If the auxiliary magnet members of the sunglasses are misaligned with the primary magnet, the primary spectacle frame will fall down from the primary spectacle frame easily. In the other hand, the major drawback of the eyeglasses equipped with the magnet attachment is that the primary spectacle frame needs to be altered its original structural design in order to affix the magnet members thereon. So, the wearer may have to buy a pair of spectacle frames including a primary eyeglasses and an auxiliary sunglasses, which is much expensive than that the wearer needs to buy the clip-on sunglasses only
Moreover, some of the convenient spectacle frame provides the attachment clipped closing by pushing together the center nosepiece. However, the assembling area of the spectacle frame is too small. It is obvious that it is not easy for people to assemble the shelter frame for the spectacle. To sum up, it obviously can not achieve the current needs based on the existing photo album.